my hero is always with me
by nxm4vr
Summary: a sad princess who'll fall in love with a stoic yet caring prince in just a week! its possible right? natsume and mikan forever! some reviews pls..n n
1. author's note

**Hey guys!!! Its my first time to write my own fanfic so im terribly sorry if my story will not satisfy your expectations.. my story will start in the next chapter..hehe.. send some reviews,ok?? Love lotzh!!**

**Anyways, I was thinking of writing a story about Mikan as a princess engaged to Natsume,a prince.. how do you like it?? I accept suggestions. .thnx a lot. .ill be waiting. .ja-ne. .until next time. .**


	2. Prince Natsume is engaged!

**Hi!! I'm back!! Here goes my story.. hope you'll like it..**

**Take care always and don't forget to send some review..ok?? love you!!**

***What will be natsume's reaction when he finds out that he's engaged to our beautiful mikan?? Read and find out..n_n**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

HYUUGA'S PALACE

There was a prince lying on his king-sized bed with a manga comic covering his emotionless yet caring face. His name is Natsume, an 18-year old prince who only cares for his family. His birthday is on November 27 and has the alice of fire. He's at peace right now….OR NOT!!!

His mother, Queen Naomi, came with a smile on her face.

"Natsume dear,". Natsume just looked at his mother indicating for her to continue.

Queen Naomi approached and sat beside Natsume then said, "Pack your things because we will be going to the Sakura's Palace. We will stay there for two weeks…" before she could continue, Natsume cut her off yelling, "What?!".

"Natsume, let me finish first." Natsume just shrugged and looked at his mother.

"We are going to stay there for two weeks for you to know your fiancée…" she was cut off again by Natsume saying "Fiancée?! I haven't even met her and maybe she'll just be another fan girl…"

"Natsume, I assure you that she's not one of your fan girls. We will be going there for you to meet her and I also want to know her condition right now. Last year, her parents left her without saying goodbye. They left for a "business" trip."

"Why did they left her without telling her the reason of their departure?" Natsume asked to kill his curiosity.

"They don't want her to be sad. But that was not the reason of her condition right now. They didn't know what happened to her for her to be in the state of depression…" she sighed then continued, "She won't eat anything for more than a month now, she hasn't stood up from her bed, and she's afraid of boys.."

Natsume thought for awhile, _Maybe I should see her… What the heck am I thinking??!! I never cared for anyone but she's making me think this hard.. aaarrrggghhh!!! Nevermind…_

Queen Naomi then stood up and bid her farewell. When she reached at the doorstep, she turned to look at his son who was still in deep thought that he did not even realized his mother who stood up. She smiled and thought, _Maybe Mikan will be the one who'll change him for good.._

"Natsume, I will be waiting for you downstairs at the door in 30 minutes." Queen Naomi then left the room.

After 30 minutes, they were at the door of their palace. Their luggages were already in the limo..

Aoi, Natsume's younger sister, was at the door with Youichi, her playmate and at the same time crush, waving at Queen Naomi and Prince Natsume leaving.

After an hour of traveling, they finally arrived at the Sakura's Palace…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**ppphhheeewww!! That was tiring but anyway I'm done with the first chapter..**

**hooray for me! !ehehehe. . I'll update my second chapter as early as I can..**

**sorry if my grammars were wrong. .please bear with it.. love yah..**


	3. meeting the sad princessTT

**Hi guyyzzz!!! How was my first chapter?? was it satisfactory?? Anyway, here goes my second chapter.. enjoy and wish me luck.. love lotzh..**

**-SeLLe- : thanks for the compliment!!**

**Meliss66 : was that fast??hehe,.anyway, thanks for appreciating my story..**

**Strawberriesn'Flames11**** : hi too.. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SAKURA"S PALACE

Wang, the loyal servant of the Sakura's, was waiting patiently for the arrival of Queen Naomi and Prince Natsume. When he heard the beep of the limo, he gained his composure and welcomed the queen and the prince.

"Your highness," he bowed to show respect.

"Wang, it has been a long time since I last visited here. So far, what's her condition?" asked the queen. Natsume just looked at the house and thought _this palace is just the same as ours_

"Your highness, before I answer your question, let us go to her room for you to see her condition right now. Please follow me." Wang said as he close the door behind them.

Queen Naomi and Prince Natsume followed Wang. When they reached at the door of the princess' room, Wang opened the door and gestured them to come in. when they were inside, Wang began to say, "Princess Mikan has been like this for more than a month now. We don't know what happened to her when she came back from the town.."

The queen gave her a confused look then said "What was she doing at the town?". Wang sighed,"She explored the town. She was accompanied by one of our servants. She kept on wandering around not noticing that the servant was left behind. She was brought by the guards in the evening and she was unconscious. When she woke up, she was already like this.." he pointed at Mikan.

Natsume thought _She's beautiful. I wonder why she's like this. I guess I have to find it out. Wait… wahat the heck am I thinking??!!! It's not like I like this girl, am i?? aaarrrggghhh….._

Wang interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Prince Natsume.." Natsume just looked at him. Wang continued while pointing at the door in front of them, "Your room is right next to hers. There is a door in her room that will lead to your room."

"Mom, I want to rest. Excuse me." Natsume bowed before going out. He took a quick glance of Mikan then off he went to his room. His mother just smiled at the thought that he's beginning to like her.

"Wang, please lead me to my room. I also want to rest. We already ate our dinner." Queen Naomi said. "Yes, your highness. Please follow me." He quickly replied. Her room was at the 2nd to last of the hall, right next to the room of the parents of Mikan. When they reached there, Wang took his leave. The queen did her nightly routines and went to sleep.

Morning came and the Natsume was awakened by the sound next to his room. _Mikan _ he thought. He immediately stood up and went to her room using the door that was connected to their rooms. When he came inside, he saw 3 men in white surrounding Mikan, Wang who was standing at the door with his mother, and lastly, Mikan who was sobbing because of fear.

He went to her side and told them to go out. The queen, Wang, and the 3 men in white were surprised that Mikan got hold of Natsume's arm and hid behind his back. Natsume was also surprised but he didn't show it. There was silence in the room except for the sobbing of Mikan. Wang finally broke the silence, "Prince Natsume, those 3 men were trying to inject her.." Natsume cut him off saying "What medicine are they trying to inject her?" Wang replied, "Appetizer. She barely eats her food for more than a month now."

"I'll take care of this." Natsume said then he faced Mikan with a bowl of soup in his hands. He took a spoon of soup and placed it near Mikan's mouth. They were surprised again when Mikan opened her mouth. Wang told them, "She never trusted anyone when she became like this.". Queen Naomi smiled, _You're our only chance Natsume. I know you can change her the way she changed you._

After 3 spoons of soup, Natsume noticed that Mikan did not open her mouth to eat, instead she clutched Natsume's arm tighter. She was clutching him since he went beside her and now, it became tighter. She was also staring at the people inside her room with fear. Natsume did not notice the fear in her eyes but his mother noticed it. Natsume gently spoke, "Why don't you eat this. You have just eaten 3 spoons of soup. It's not yet enough." Mikan still didn't open her mouth.

"I think she's afraid of us. We better leave them alone for awhile, ne?" the queen said. "Let's take our leave then, shall we?" Wang said as he followed the queen in going out. Natsume nodded as he watched them leave the room. She then faced Mikan asking "Happy now?". Mikan just opened her mouth to eat.

After awhile, Natsume finished feeding her. He asked one of the servants to get the bowl in her room. He just stayed there watching her sleep _I never thought I'll fall for you this hard. _He also fell asleep beside her.

Meanwhile, the queen and Wang were outside of the room, peaking at them. The queen said, "I never thought Mikan would change my son. My son never cared for anyone except for me and his sister, Aoi." Wang just nodded. They went down to welcome Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, and Koko. They never told Natsume that they're friends are coming.

"Good noon, your highness." All of them said while they bowing.

"Don't be formal dear. Call me Aunt." The queen replied smiling. They smiled back. Hotaru began to ask, "Where are they?". "Natsume and Mikan?" the queen asked. Hotaru nodded. "Follow me then." The queen said smiling as she lead the way.

When they reached her room, they were all surprised to see Natsume hugging Mikan. Koko snickered and it caused Natsume and Mikan to open their eyes. Hotaru shot him with her baka gun for waking them up. Considering their situation, both of them blushed while Natsume stopped hugging Mikan. Mikan held his arm tight, letting him know that she's afraid. Natsume saw a tear in Mikan's eye. He faced their friends and said, "What are you doing here?". Ruka answered, "We just want to visit you guys. Sorry for the disturbance.".

"She's still afraid of us but there is a progress in her condition." Yuu told them. Koko winked at Natsume before saying "Yah.. and that is Natsume. She learned to trust someone. Hhmmm… I smell love at first sight around here". They all laughed except Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru. Mikan hid behind Natsume and cried because of their laughter. Natsume saw this and glared at them. Queen Naomi stopped laughing when she saw Mikan cried but the others didn't. Hotaru shot them with her baka gun 2008th edition. They all said in unison "Ouch!! What was that for?". "You're scaring her." Natsume said. "Let's leave them. I'll show you your rooms." Queen Naomi told them.

When they were about to leave, they heard Mikan say.

"N..Na..Natsume…" Mikan said while crying.

"Stop crying. They are our friends. They're going to leave now so don't cry." Natsume comforted her while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're fast dude." Koko laughed before going out. When he was outside, they smelled something burning. They turned around to see Koko's shirt burning. They all laughed for they know that Natsume did this. Koko ran towards the comfort room to wash out the fire.

When the fire was out, the queen showed to them their rooms. They will be in pairs.

Hotaru-Ruka

Yuu-Nonoko

Koko-Anna

Meanwhile in Mikan's room. Natsume laid Mikan down while kissing her forehead. "Rest for now." Mikan heard Natsume say. She heard him say again..

"Mikan… I…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**That's it for now.. send some reviews, 'kay?? Love yah ol..n_n**

Is Natsume gonna confess?? What will be Mikan's reaction??

**Read and find out in the next chapter**.. **ehehehe… I'll update as soon as I can.. please support me..**


End file.
